


While Others Party

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Cheating, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds a drunken Remus passed out on the Hogwarts grounds whilst taking a break from the party inisde, he decides to take advantage of a golden opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Others Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic and is not beta read so please be kind :)

Severus had left the party to get some fresh air when he noticed a huddled bundle on the ground not too far from the Whomping Willow, as he went closer to investigate he realised what or rather who the huddled bundle was, it was none other than Remus Lupin. 

A completely drunk Remus Lupin. 

The man on the ground did not even bat an eyelid when Severus parted the practically comatose Remus’s legs and slid between them and rested his body on top of the other man’s, even the overwhelming stench of scotch coming from Remus and the public setting could not prevent Severus from taking advantage of this golden and long wished for situation. Severus would have his fill of the werewolf’s body; he quickly pulled up the other man’s robes and removed Remus’s boxers before removing his own.  
Remus was in no fit state to protest as Severus lined his dripping and eager cock at the werewolf’s entrance and pushed in, not stopping until his heavy balls met with Remus’s arse cheeks. The knowledge that he was finally balls deep inside Remus Lupin made Severus’s cock even harder, and he began voraciously bucking his cock in and out of Remus’s unprepared arse.  
Severus rode Remus’s hole like there was no tomorrow, desperate to get more of his cock inside the barely responsive man, not caring for any pain or discomfort it may cause the violated man beneath him. Severus couldn’t help moaning at the tightness of the unprepared virgin hole as it gripped his invading cock tightly. Severus leant in and began kissing and biting Remus’s creamy neck eager to devour as much of the man beneath him as he could, Severus grinned at the slapping sound of his heavy balls hitting Remus’s cheeks as he pounded his cock into hard into him. All that mattered to Severus was coming deep inside the barely conscious wizard’s tight hot hole, he knew he would not last long inside Remus it had been years since he had been inside such a tight arse.  
Severus's thrust became more desperate as his orgasm swiftly approached, he only managed a few more frantic thrusts before he came with a bellow spilling his cum deep inside Remus's tight arse. Severus kept pumping his cock inside Remus's body until all the cum had been drained from his body before removing himself from the tight heat.  
Severus sat back and watched his cum begin to leak out of the puffy rim of Remus’s anus, the sight made Severus’s dick twitch and long to plug it back up with his huge cock. Looking at the inflamed hole Severus could tell that Remus would definitely know he had been fucked last night even if he didn’t know by whom. Severus shivered in pleasure at the image of a dazed and confused Lupin waking up aching and covered in his cum.

Finally Severus righted himself and headed back to the castle leaving Remus drunk and exposed outside, as he re-entered the party in the great hall he was pulled into the familiar arms of his husband and kissed. “I missed you baby, have you seen Moony anywhere? He went missing too.” pouted Sirius when they parted, Severus just grinned before grabbing Sirius’s arse with both hands “How about you forget the wolf and let’s get to more important things, like me fucking you in our room?” he purred. Sirius just grinned and let himself be led away, all thoughts of Remus completely forgotten. 

The end


End file.
